A Movie Night
by Agathad20
Summary: "We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone." Reid was anything but alone that night, thanks to the burst pipe at Derek's place.


**Hi! I have recently re-watched some funny moments from Criminal minds. This idea popped into my head so I decided to write it down. Hope you will like it. I (as always) don't own anything. **

* * *

It has been a long tiring day. And catching the long wanted murderer wasn't easy. All the images of the little girls that had been his victims were getting to him. He couldn't wait to go home, take a shower, read a good book with a nice cup of coffee or 'cup of sugar with coffee' like Derek said. Thoughts of Derek and his muscular body invaded his mind and he cursed himself mentally for thinking of his co-worker in that way. He was pretty sure that Derek already suspected something after catching him staring at his muscular arms, stretching out his shirts, twice in the same day. He knew he had to stop staring but how could he when Derek was roaming around without his shirt after losing it to J.J in a bet. He could barely keep his off of him in tight shirts forget being shirtless. Bets aren't a bad idea if it meant Derek walking around without his shirt, maybe even without his pants. You never know. Walking into the elevator he tried hard to think of anything but Derek and that's when he bumped into the last person he'd expect. Derek himself.

The impact had knocked him off his feet and right into Derek's arms. Those strong, dark well-built arms were the only things holding him up. Only then did he realize how close their faces were. A few centimetres maybe even millimetres...if only he could lean an... "Hey, Pretty Boy you okay?" Derek's warm coffee breath snapped him back to reality. He awkwardly scrambled to his feet "Yeah I'm fine" "You sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure" Both of them walked into the elevator. "Reid I was hoping I could crash at your apartment. A pipe burst in mine and the whole place is flooded. If you're busy or something I could go over at Garcia's she said-" "No I'm not gonna be busy. Not at all. You can come over" He might have sounded a little over-enthusiastic okay, maybe very very enthusiastic and desperate but he wasn't gonna let Derek sleep at Garcia's. He always knew she had a little thing for him. And he'd probably regret his decision for the rest of his life had he said he was busy. "Thanks, man. I appreciate it. I just need to get a few of my things and I'll be there. Want me to get a movie?" "Yeah, a movie will be great. A movie night is just what I need now." "See you soon pretty boy" and with that Derek walked out as Reid watched on.

Reid flung his main door open and threw his bag on the couch. He had to do something about the mess. Books lay open on the couch and the coffee table, dirty dishes lay in the sink and the table, half-filled cups lay on the table and the floor. He couldn't decide where to start. He hurried across the room grabbing cups and plates at random. He didn't have time to do the dishes and prayed to God Derek wouldn't notice. It's been a few months since Derek last came to his place. He was yet to tell him about his sleepless night and the headaches. He had to clean up the place before Derek came over or risk him asking questions. He was pulled abruptly from his thoughts as Derek himself walked in through the door.

"Hey kid, you know I don't mind the mess right?"

"Yea yea I know. I just wanted to make the place more presentable you know? I'm sorry it's such a mess." he said in a fast pace like he always did when he was anxious.

But Derek was used to the way Reid talked. "I'm bothering you tonight. Let me at least help you." Reid opened his mouth to object but before he could get out some words Derek interrupted him "I insist." After the long case, Reid was too tired to fight back, so he just nodded and let Derek help him. He got started on the dishes and Derek sorted out the books and the sheets. He kept nervously stealing glances at Derek as bent over the furniture picking up the cups. Their eyes met for a split second before Reid hurriedly looked away, scrubbing harder at the dishes. "I think you should go easy on the plates before you scrub the paint off of them."

"No-no I wouldn't" Reid nervously laughed. Derek picked up the wash-cloth and started to dry the dishes. Reid could feel their elbows inches away from each other. He instinctively held his breath each time Derek's arms grazed against his skinny arms when he reached for a new plate.

"I can tell you're anxious, pretty boy. Tell me what's bothering you?"

"It-it's nothing."

"Come on, you don't think you can hide things from me?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Reid tried to remain calm but inside he was very hot, he was sure his face was all flushed. What did Derek even mean, does he know? He couldn't stop over-thinking. Before he could say anything, Derek snatched the scrubbing sponge from his hands and ran across the kitchen counter.

"Don't do that. Don't-stop it. Don't do that." Reid screamed as he ran behind Derek to retrieve the sponge.

"What? What's the problem? Why won't you tell me?" Derek teased Reid with a smirk spread wide across his face.

"Stop running around. Don't do that." Reid screamed trying to seem angry despite his flushed face. "Why not?"

Reid tried to list out some cold hard facts."Cause there are at least 15 kitchen-related deaths per year not to mention the 12000 injuries that require hospitalisation."

"Chill out pretty boy. What are you scared of? You need a break."

"I'm not scared, Derek.." But Derek had other plans. He intended to take Reid's mind off what-ever was disturbing him. He ran around the counter to get closer to Reid

"What if I do this? What if-" *Bang* "Woah" Reid watched him slip and hit his head on the counter. Derek lay on the ground, his face closed in a grimace, the smirk wiped off his face. "Oh God Derek are you okay?"

"Let me get back to you on that." Derek still lay on the floor, the grimace now quickly replaced with an almost-smile.

"Oh God, Derek I told you to stop. Why wouldn't you listen to me? Are you bleeding? We've got to go to the hospital." Reid started panicking, the worst-case scenarios playing before his eyes.

"Hey hey kid, look at me. I'm fine. I'm not bleeding. I'm all-okay." "No, I saw you fall. Show me where you're hurt." Reid checked around the now swelling bump over his head. "Calm down Reid." "This IS calm," Reid yelled back. "No, it's not." Derek laughed trying to lighten up the mood.

"Ugh let's get you on the couch. I'll get you some ice for your head." Reid sighed. Derek was barely hurt other than a bump on the back of his head, but he's been through worse and it was nothing he couldn't handle. Of course, Reid didn't care, he was still worried as he helped Derek onto the couch and swiftly got a bag of frozen peas. He sat by Derek and handed him a towel and the bag of peas "Sorry. That's all I had." "It's okay kid. You did ask me to stop. And anyway it barely hurts. I mean it." "Whatever this is what happens when you don't listen to me." Derek laughed it off. He was more interested in the kid than the small bump on his head.

" Reid, forget about me. Tell me what's been bothering you. I've asked you over the last few weeks. I'm here for you pretty boy. Why won't you talk to me?"

"It-it's nothing.."

"Reid don't lie to me. I can see how you've been living. After looking at your apartment I'm sure than ever that something's up. You're stuck with me for the night. You might as well tell me."

Reid accepted defeat. He would have just told Derek some time anyway. "I-i'm having these terrible head-headaches. At night, I can't sleep or focus on our cases. I only read five books last week."

"Come on kid, you've got to cut yourself some slack. I'm worried about you. Have you seen a doctor or talked to someone about it?" "

"Emily... "

"Reid… You can always talk to me. That medical research that Savannah gave you, was that…"

"Yeah."

"You are gonna get yourself tested, aren't you?"

Reid spoke in whispers now, his voice barely audible. "One of the data points that her research told me about was age. I'm-I'm too young to display the chromosomal signs, so I'm just gonna have to... learn to live not knowing"

Derek moved closer to Reid. " Just know, I'm always gonna be by your side, just a phone call away," Derek whispered in a soft, quiet voice inching closer and closer to Reid's face. Reid could feel his breath against his flushed cheek. He could feel Derek cover the few inches between him. He was caught off guard by his lips, warm and soft against his own. Reid couldn't wrap his mind around it. Did Derek just kiss him? His co-worker Derek Morgan? He felt Derek's hand cup the back of his face and closed his own eyes, melting into the kiss. He lost track of the minutes they spent locking lips. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes. " You'll be fine Reid. You're strong."

"Hey Derek, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"I just, uh I love-I..."

"Yeah."

"You know?"

"I know. I know." Of course, Derek knew he loved him.

"Okay. Cause I mean it."

"I know pretty boy. I love you too."

Derek whispered, his forehead against Reid's. Reid flung himself into Derek's arms. He could feel the warmth from his body. He could feel the weight come off of his chest. He held onto Derek's torso tighter and felt him squeeze back. He knew that he wasn't just attracted to Derek, he was in love with him and he was glad Derek felt the same way. He realised how long they had been in an embrace as Derek pulled the warm sheets over both of them. In that moment all he wanted to do was close his eyes and let sleep take over. He felt Derek kiss him on his forehead, the warmth of his lips still lingering on his skin. "Goodnight pretty boy" Reid mumbled back a sleepy goodnight as he snuggled closer to Derek if that were even possible. Neither of them moved, the kitchen floor still wet, the dishes un-done, the popcorn was still on the floor and the bed empty as they both fell asleep right there on the couch. And that was the best sleep Reid and Derek had in months. All thanks to the pipe that lay perfectly fine in Derek's clean, dry and empty apartment.

"**We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for a moment that we're not alone**." ― **Orson Welles**

* * *

**That's it, folks. Any ideas for one-shots will be appreciated. **

**P.S Please review. :)**


End file.
